Eternal Conflict
by LunaticChaos
Summary: It has been 7000 years since the first journeys of the Hero of Time and things have changed. Ganondorf's descendent is after the Triforce like his ancestor and Zelda's Reincarnation has a peice, what to know more? Read and review to find out.
1. A New Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"Zelda! How many times must I tell you to stop day dreaming!" a rather annoyed looking woman yelled from the front of a classroom full of teenagers.  
  
The young lady in question snapped to attention and said, "Yes Ms. Impa."  
  
"Now if everybody is paying attention, yes I'm talking to you as well Kafei and Anju! We can continue with today's lesson. Who can tell me about The Hero of Time?" Ms. Impa (you have no idea how much I'm laughing at that, ^_^) asked the class, and much to her annoyment no one raised their hands, "I swear! This is Ancient Hyrulian history and no one knows anything about one of the most famous heroes to ever exist."  
  
"Well why don't you tell us about him 'Ms.' Impa," a tanned girl said sarcastically.  
  
"I plan on doing just that Naboora, the story dates back to 7000 years ago, the Hero of Time started his journey as a small boy, he fought great monsters, was crawling through dungeons, and gaining the respect of the most powerful people of his time before he even reached puberty," Ms. Impa started and then continued on to tell the events of Majora's Mask and the Ocarina of Time.  
  
After about an hour of this the bell rung and everybody filed out of the classroom and then out of their school into a city of unparralled proportions. The sky itself seemed to have been swallowed by the buildings, the city lights being the only illumination. Zelda is walking down a sidewalk talking with Naboora when she bumped into someone and fell down. "So sorry..." the person said as he looked down in surprise.  
  
"Uhhh, why are you looking at me like that?" Zelda asked him looking into a face with a strange tattoo and pupiless white eyes.  
  
"Sorry, you reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago," was the answer as a navy blue gloved hand was offered to her.  
  
"Hey, why haven't I seen you around here before?" Naboora asked him while he helped Zelda up, "I know all the cute guys your age."  
  
The man smiled slightly before saying, "I'm new to town, now if you would excuse me I must be leaving."  
  
He continued on his way, his navy blue and black attire drawing both girls attention as he walked away. "Wow, he's cute. I wonder who he is," Zelda said still watching.  
  
"Well, I guess we should have asked him. Anyway, Zel are you still on for the party tonight?" Naboora asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, anybody interesting going to be there?"  
  
"Yah, I heard tha Dark guy was going to be there,"  
  
"He started coming to our school a couple of months ago didn't he? Hey, doesn't he look like that guy we just ran in to?" Zelda asked Naboora, "Think they're related?"  
  
"Maybe," was all Naboora said.  
  
Later on that day, at a large mansion in the middle of the city, inside an office. Two figures were speaking with one another, both are in black, one was a man with a greenish grey skin color while the other was a teenager with pale skin with red eyes. "You are not going to this party, and that is final, I need you to search for the reincarnation of Zelda," the first man said.  
  
"What if she is at the party?" the red eyed teen asked.  
  
"I doubt it, we must find her before that accursed Hero of Time does, he has plagued my ancestors with their missions for countless millennia. If we find the current Zelda reincarnation first we can extract her Triforce piece and overpower him, now Dark you will not be going,"  
  
"I don't understand why not, it's not like I can help you find her Ganondorf," Dark said leaving.  
  
"You had better be going out to find her!" Ganondorf yelled at him.  
  
Later that night, inside a large nightclub, we see Zelda and Naboora on the dance floor near a wall. Dark is on the opposite side of the room speaking with some moblins in business suits. "I don't care what he is trying to tell me, I'm not going out tonight. I've had to search every other night, tonight is my night off," Dark told them with a death glare.  
  
"Master Ganondorf insists on it, the reincarnation must be found," the moblin in charge said, arms folded.  
  
"I don't car..." Dark said when Ganondorf came walking in and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"You are comin..." Ganondorf began to say when he winced in pain as he looked at his hand.  
  
The Triforce of Power was shining through and the Triforce of Wisdom was faintly glowing. Ganondorf looked around carefully while saying, "I owe you an apology Dark, she is here."  
  
"You're kidding, where?" Dark said looking around as well.  
  
"There," Ganondorf said narrowing his eyes on the opposite side of the room where Zelda was.  
  
Zelda was hunched over holding her hand looking at it in horror as the golden light glowed from it. Naboora had her arm around Zelda's shoulder looking concerned. "Zel, what's wrong, and why are you clutching your hand?" Naboora asked her leading her outside.  
  
They were followed by Ganondorf and Dark, though they took a considerably longer time getting through the crowded club. When they got outside Zelda was leaning against a wall examining her hand while Naboora was talking on a cell phone. "Stay behind for now, I shall make sure she has the Triforce of Wisdom," Dark told Ganondorf walking over to them.  
  
Both girls lightened up a bit when they saw him walk over, "D-Dark, what are you doing out here?" Naboora said hanging up and practically bouncing over to him.  
  
"What is wrong with your friend...I'm sorry I do not know your name," Dark said politely feining concern.  
  
"It's Naboora, and this is Zelda. And neither of us know, something is hurting her hand," Naboora told him looking at Zelda.  
  
"Would you mind if I examine it your hand, Zelda," Dark asked her walking over.  
  
Zelda winced in pain, and nodded holding her hand out to him. Dark took a look at a gloved hand, he removed the glove and he saw it, the symbol of the Triforce with the Triforce of Wisdom glowing brightly and the Triforce of Power glowing faintly. Dark grabbed hold of her hand tightly and yelled back to Ganondorf, "It's her!"  
  
Ganondorf came storming out of his hiding place his Triforce glowing bright, Naboora watched what was happening for a second before grabbing hold of Dark's wrist, and sending him flying over her shoulder. She grabbed Zelda's wrist and both began to run away. "I don't think so!" Ganondorf yelled as the ground rumbled as skeletal hands rose from the ground.  
  
They both ran as fast as they could, and down the nearest street trying to get away. The skeletal hands were quickly followed by skeletal bodies to go with them, armored in a small amount of armor with shields and swords in theirs bony hands. Ganondorf yelled pointing at them before they got out of sight, "After them my Stalfos! I want them alive!"  
  
Ganondorf suddenly winced in pain again as the Stalfos ran after them, he looked down at his hand, the Triforce of Courage was glowing now. "Crap, he is here, the Hero of Time. Where is he?" Ganondorf said to himself looking around.  
  
Naboora and Zelda were running down the street, with the Stalfos Knights quickly catching up. On either side of them were buildings and highways, there was no where to run but straight ahead. Then they hear the rumbling of a motor behind them, they look behind them to see Dark charging after them on a motorcycle. "What do they want?" Zelda asked herself as they went back to running.  
  
They reached a dead end, a tall building blocking their only exit, and stopped looking for a way out. Dark was almost upon them, the Stalfos Knights right behind him when another motorcycle came falling down from the top of the building and landed right in front of Zelda and Naboora. On it was a man in a navy blue shirt and pants, black boots, bluish gauntlets, bluish armor, and a sword with a blade the shape of a helix strapped on his back. The man drew the weapon and with one slash from it sent a wave of bluish energy destroying all the Stalfos and destroying Dark's cycle. "Damn you! That was my favorite motorcycle you punk!" Dark yelled drawing a black longsword, "I'll teach you a lesson."  
  
The man raised his hand and a golden light appeared on it, it formed the symbol of the Triforce with the Triforce of Courage completely filled in. "Oh crap!" was all Dark said before running like the dogs of hell were on his trail in the opposite direction.  
  
The man turned to Zelda and Naboora, and they immediately recognized him. "Didn't we bump into you earlier today?" Zelda asked as she winced in pain from the Triforce on her hand.  
  
"Yes, allow me to see your hand," he said walking over to them.  
  
"That is the second time someone said that today! Come on Zelda let's get out of here before he goes beserk as well," Naboora said trying to pull her away.  
  
"You are reffering to the Shadow, he works for Ganondorf, the bearer of the Triforce of Power. Now I must confirm it my suspicions," Link said stopping where he was as they did as well.  
  
"The Triforce? But that is just an old legend," Zelda said looking at him.  
  
"Wrong, it is very real, and you met a creation of it and you have met a bearer of a piece of it, myself. Now please allow me to look at your hand," he said sternly.  
  
Zelda complied handing him her hand, he took one look at it, then took off a gauntlet, revealing the shining Triforce on his hand, and touched it while mumbling something. Suddenly Zelda no longer felt any pain as the light died down. "My name is Link, though you may know me as the Hero of Time," he began when Naboora interrupted him, "Impossible, he lived over 7000 years ago, how can you still be alive if you really are him?"  
  
"Easily, I am also known as the Fierce Deity or Oni Link, I found a mask during my travels that transformed me into a god. That is what you see before you now," Link said simply as he let go of Zelda's hand.  
  
"Why did you help me?" Zelda asked, obviously in shock.  
  
"Because you were in trouble, and now because you bear the third piece of the Triforce. Do you require a ride home?" Link asked, talking to both of them.  
  
Naboora and Zelda looked at each other for a second and then turned to Link saying, "Yes please."  
  
Link walked over to his motorcycle, pressed a button on it causing a side car to form. Link got on it and turned to them saying, "Well get on then."  
  
Naboora was the first to move, she got on right behind him, holding onto his waist while Zelda got into the sidecar. "Now whose house is closer?" Link asked bringing up a display between the handlebars.  
  
"Mine is, it's 4589 East 79th Street," Naboora said as Link put it into the display.  
  
Link then started it up and drove off, moving quickly towards the address. Speeding down the streets, soon getting on the busy streets of the city. It didn't take long for them to reach the address, much to Link's dismay. Because when they reached it, a rather large man came running out. Naboora got off and tried to speak with him, but was ignored. Next thing Link knew he was punched off the motorcycle and was tackled by the large man. "Daddy! Stop it, he isn't one of my boyfriends!" Naboora yelled over obsceneties from the man.  
  
"Say what? He isn't? But he looks like the kind of boy you would go out with, now boy, are you her boyfriend?" the man asked dangerously while getting off and crossing his arms.  
  
Link got up, dusted himself off, with not even a single bruise to show for the beating, and turned to the man and said, "No sir, I am not a boyfriend of your daughter."  
  
"What about Zelly here?" Naboora's Father asked, noticeably calmed.  
  
"No, I came upon them being mugged tonight, I intervened and sent the mugger running. I offered them a ride home and that is why I'm here," Link answered.  
  
"You look more like a mugger, and you're armed to boot," Naboora's Father said getting agitated again.  
  
"It is my choice as to what I wish to wear and carry. As the law states," Link said when Naboora groaned.  
  
"Really? I'm a judge, which law?" Naboora's Father asked grinning.  
  
"Article 56, Subarticle 23, Issue 2, Amendment 23, All people and races have complete jurisdiction over what they choose to wear, possess, or believe. No law, from the state or the individual may breach or punish this right under any circumstances. If I'm correct sir," Link said smirking to Naboora's Father's amazement.  
  
"Okay, I like you, if you aren't going out with anybody would you take my little Nabby to her prom?" Naboora's Father asked pleased, while Naboora herself was looking embarrassed.  
  
"I must decline, I have other duties to attend to, if you would please excuse me I must take miss Zelda home now," Link said politely getting back on his motorcycle and starting it up.  
  
"Of course, thank you for bringing my little Nabby home," he said as he "escorted" Naboora by her arm inside.  
  
"What is your address?" Link asked Zelda.  
  
"It's 1230 West 67th Lane," Zelda said in slight amazement at what just happened.  
  
Link punched the address in and they were on their way, Zelda was quiet for most of the ride but about halfway there she said, "I never saw anybody impress Nab's Dad before, how did you know that?"  
  
Link smirked a little before answering, "When you've lived as long as I have, you learn a few things. I know enough legal mumbo jumbo I could talk circles around the best lawyer in the city."  
  
"How did you know where I was, when Dark was attacking me," Zelda asked suspiciously.  
  
"I felt my Triforce react, with both Triforce pieces glowing. I figured that Ganondorf was making his move so I cast a quick tracking spell to find you. Luckily you were only a few miles away so it didn't take me long to find you," Link said as they rounded a corner.  
  
"But, I thought magic was extinct," Zelda said as they came to a stop in front of her house.  
  
"Only in it's knowledge of how to use it. Ganondorf has magic at his command, that is what created those Stalfos Knights, now is there any crazy father in there I need to watch out for?" Link asked looking at the slightly run-down building he had stopped at.  
  
"No, just my mother, is there any way I can contact you?" Zelda asked getting out.  
  
-Like this- Link said telepathically as his Triforce Piece glowed, -As long as you have met the bearer of a Triforce Piece you may contact them telepathically. Just concentrate on my name and image and speak in your head, if you do it right I will be able to hear you.-  
  
"Thanks, Link. Where are you going to be going now?" Zelda asked, looking a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry, I will not be far away," Link said as he drove off.  
  
Zelda watched him leave as she went inside her house, and then up to her room after checking in on her mother who was sleeping. Zelda got into her pajamas (A/N: yes I said pajamas, what were you expecting?) and went to sleep.  
  
Elsewhere, inside a parking garage, Link drives in and is greeted by several hooded figures. "Lord Link, have you found the Reincarnation of Zelda?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yes I have, and Ganondorf has as well, I want five of you on guard at 1230 West 67th Lane, and another two watching her constantly. Inform me the moment Ganondorf makes a move," Link said getting off his bike as he walked towards an elevator.  
  
Link went inside, pressed a button, and the elevator began to ascend. After about two minutes it reached it's destination and opened up, revealing a waiting room with a receptionist across from him, Link walked over to her and asked, "Any messages today?"  
  
"No sir, will you be requiring anything sir?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"No I won't be, unless the Shiekah are the one's calling, hold all my calls," Link said entering the room behind her.  
  
The room was a large office decorated in a mixture of ancient Gerudian, Hyrulian, and Kokirian (A/N: Yes I like –ian) furniture and artwork. Link sat down behind a desk and turned a computer on and began typing away, screens of the Triforce, maps of the city, and a rather long document.  
  
That is chapter 1! What did you people think? Phew, this was a long chapter, and considering this is only chapter 1. ^_^ Nice long fic coming up with this one. Now as usually time for some questions,  
  
1): What do you think of the whole high tech world thing?  
  
2): The little jokes I dropped in, appropriate or just stupid?  
  
3): What roles do you think each character is playing and will be playing?  
  
4): Was the whole Link owning some kind of company thing a nice touch?  
  
5): Do you like the fact that this is another Oni Link fic, or do I do way too many of those? (I may respond vividly to this one in the next update)  
  
With that asked, push that review button and give me a nice long one. Ciao for now and I shall be waiting for your fics to be updated, and if you want, suggest a fic in your review. I need more good fanfiction I should keep track of, fifty isn't enough for me ^_^. 


	2. Morpha Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"Mr. Link, the guards are in place, we will be notified immediately if Ganondorf makes a move against Zelda," a Sheikah reported to Link who was sitting behind a desk looking at a computer screen.  
  
"Good, keep me posted," Link told him as the Sheikah left.  
  
Link was looking at the screen carefully, it showed the blueprints of a house including all utilities and structural integrity. It had multiple little dots on it moving around, each labeled with a name. A phone rang as a screen lowered in front of Link. Link pressed a button and it turned on showing Ganondorf. "Mr. Link, have you thought about the proposal for our companies mergers?" Ganondorf asked as Dark Link entered the room on Ganondorf's side.  
  
"I have and I must decline, your company does not have anything worth my time," Link answered as Dark Link looked like he had seen a ghost as the screen went blank.  
  
"Hmph, it looks like Dark Link recognized me, well my secret is out, the question is what will Ganondorf's next move be," Link said to himself smirking.  
  
Over with Ganondorf, "What is your problem Dark?" Ganondorf yelled at the scared shadow.  
  
"That was him, that was the Hero of Time," Dark answered.  
  
"What?! He is the one with the last piece of the Triforce? He is the one who foiled my attempt at capturing Zelda? He is the one whose shadow you are? Damn it! He doesn't even look like he is older than you, how can I lose to this boy!" Ganondorf yelled as he banged his fists on a table.  
  
"Yes he is my liege, apparently my true name is Dark Link," Dark answered.  
  
Ganondorf calmed himself and wiped his face as he grumbled about how he didn't stand a chance. The next day in the morning, Zelda and Naboora were talking in class about what happened the night before. They talked about what they were going to do all through most of the day, during their last period however a new teacher walked. "Hello class, your last teacher Ms. Impa for this period decided that she needed an early retirement. So I will be your new teacher for Ancient History, my name is Link Drayga," the teacher announced grabbing the classes attention, "So what was the class studying about prior to my arrival?"  
  
Link had made some cosmetic changes since the night before, he was wearing contacts making it appear he had normal navy blue eyes, he had put make up over his tattoos to hide them, his hair was a golden blonde instead of the white hair he had the night before, and he seemed less muscular. "We were studying the Hero of Time and the rumors concerning it," a female student chirped.  
  
That was when Link took notice of the fact that the male students didn't exactly look happy to see him while the female students were practically swooning (A/N: {Whistling innocently} What?). "So where did Ms. Impa get too?  
  
"She finished telling us the entire journeys of the Hero of Time," the same student answered.  
  
"Okay so tell me, what do you people know of his nemesis?" Link asked but got blank stares from the class, "Okay apparently very little."  
  
Link went on to talk about the King of Evil and his actions during the Ocarina of Time. The bell rung when Link was halfway done with it and the class left somewhat awed at how he seemed to have a first hand experience with it all. Zelda and Naboora were the last to leave, but were stopped briefly by Link before they left. "Girls, be careful on your way home, they won't stop trying to get you," he told them.  
  
"You're the same Link from last night?" Naboora asked still a little shocked at his appearance in class.  
  
"Yes I am, now watch out for Dark, he is only slightly younger than I am, he is a shadow of myself," Link said crypticly as he packed up his stuff and left.  
  
"What do you think he meant by a shadow of himself?" Naboora asked Zelda.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't see how Dark is almost as old as him," Zelda said as they both left.  
  
It didn't take those two long to forget Link's advice, they were laughing and talking with each other as soon as they were outside, not paying attention to what was happening around them. Two dark figures watched them from the rooftops, "How careless of them, they learned nothing from last night. How can they expect to live through this ordeal if they are not careful?" one of them asked the other.  
  
"Good question, but with Link as a guardian angel I would let my guard down a bit too," the other responded.  
  
"Don't you mean guardian demon? The Fierce Deity is a demon," the first asked.  
  
"I suppose, but Link is no demon, though perhaps the term..." the second started before they heard an explosion.  
  
Below them the two girls were being assaulted by a gigantic watery tentacle coming from the sewers. "Shit! It's Morpha, its been revived again," the second one said jumping down to fight, soon followed by the first one.  
  
Morpha already had grabbed Naboora by the time they reached them, but with one swift slash from a shortsword that seemed to have appeared from no where one of the two figures had sliced the tentacle off it's stalk and caught Naboora as she fell. "You two get out of here!" the other one yelled out as the one who caught Naboora put her down.  
  
"Who are you two?" Zelda asked getting out of the way.  
  
"We're Shiekahn bodyguards, Lord Link sent us to watch over you two," the first one said as they continued to fight Morpha.  
  
Zelda and Naboora quickly ran away from the watery monster only to be confronted by Dark Link himself, "Thought you two could get away huh? No one escapes master Ganondorf," he said as he walked over to them.  
  
"You're right, he doesn't let any one escape him, but that isn't always a good thing for him," Link said driving up on his motorcycle.  
  
"You again, I'm prepared for you this time," Dark Link said smirking as he took out a medallion and said something under his breath.  
  
A red magical symbol appeared on the ground all around them as red strands of light wrapped around everybody but Dark Link. But Link didn't even look like he cared, he tried to get his motorcycle to move but it didn't budge. "So, a movement restriction spell, I must say it isn't a bad choice against most warriors. But you made one grave miscalculation when you cast that spell," Link said smirking arrogantly.  
  
"Oh really? What pray tell is that?" Dark Link asked drawing his own weapon and started approaching Link.  
  
"You assumed I do not know magic as well," Link stated as he was enveloped in green light which began to spread to encompass everything in the area.  
  
And that is all for this chapter, I left it as a cliffie. Uwhehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Ain't I evil? Okay now onto my customary questions...  
  
1): Okay, getting this one out of the way, who saw Link casting magic coming?  
  
2): What kind of spell do you think Link is casting?  
  
3): Morpha, good choice or bad choice for a distraction?  
  
4): Anything in particular you want to see me do?  
  
That is all! Now press that review button and give me one. Ciao for now! ^_^ 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"Well what are you doing?" Dark asked as Link continued to generate the green light.  
  
"I think its time for you to meet Farore's Wind," Link said as he, Zelda, and Nabooru disappeared.  
  
"What!?" Dark exclaimed as his jaw dropped, "I actually fell for that?"  
  
Elsewhere, in the middle of a large temple a bright flash of green light appeared. Link on his motorcycle, Nabooru, and Zelda appeared from the source of the flash. Zelda and Nabooru were completely speechless at what happened. "I can't believe he didn't see that one coming," Link said chuckling as he got off his motorcycle.  
  
"What did you do?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I used a simple spell I learned way back before I had gained my current form," Link answered still chuckling as he got off his motorcycle.  
  
"Where are we?" Nabooru asked looking at a monument with ancient inscriptions on it.  
  
"This is the Temple of Time. The resting place for the legendary Master Sword, the counterpart to my own weapon the Helix Blade. The blade of light rests beyond that door," Link said pointing to a nearly invisible door behind the monumen.  
  
"Your blade is a blade of darkness?" Zelda asked with a voice full of curiosity.  
  
"Yes, my body is one of a demon, it grants me incredible power and immortality. The only way I have kept my humanity after all these millennia is by continually helping the reincarnations of Zelda, the ones born with the Triforce of Wisdom, from the reincarnations of Ganondorf. You are the newest reincarnation, and thus I need to help you," Link explained looking at her.  
  
"What if she doesn't want you're help?" Nabooru asked defensivly.  
  
"I won't interfere with her life, but she will still be under my protection, I can't falter in that duty. If I do, the demon in me would take over and I would become far worse than Ganondorf ever could be," Link said as he walked over to the monument.  
  
"Why not purge yourself of this demon then?" Zelda asked him walking over as well while Nabooru watched Link cautiously.  
  
"I can't, I've tried, believe me I've tried. And every reincarnation of Zelda has tried as well, none of them have ever succeeded or even come close to it. The power of the demon is to strong, it has fused with me body and soul. I cannot be rid of it, not even the combined power of the ancient sages can rid me of this," Link said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"What about the Triforce?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I wouldn't dare tempt myself, the demon could tempt me to wish for what it desires instead of me ridding myself of it," Link said as he walked back to the motorcycle and got on, "Come on, I need to get you too home."  
  
"Okay," Zelda said walking over and got into the sidecar that popped out.  
  
That's all for this chapter. Now onto the questions...  
  
1): What do you think of this interpretation of Oni Link?  
  
2): Okay, why didn't you people see Farore's Wind coming?  
  
3): Which of my fics do you think I should concentrate more on?  
  
That is all. Push that review button and Ciao for now! ^_^ 


End file.
